Powergirl broken
by Darth Destructis
Summary: Power girl gets broken


Breaking Power Girl

By Nimrod

The low hanging storm clouds flowed past the towering skyscrapers in the downturn financial and commercial district of the city as they released a deluge of rain onto the city streets far below. In the distance, the occasional thunder could be heard, deep throated roars rolling in.

The office of StarrWare Inc, an up and coming force in the software industry, was empty, with the exception of that of the CEO, Karen Starr. If the clouds were not in the way, shielding the office space, anyone from the skyscrapers opposite could look in to see the woman as she paced about in her office.

She was wearing the 'uniform' of a software company CEO, with a light blue denim jacket over a tight white T-shirt and a pair of low-slung figure hugging jeans. The clothes showed off the amazing figure of the woman. She had very trim waist that showed not an ounce of fat, with no hints of love handles. Her thighs well-toned under the tight elastic denim of her jeans, and her legs seemed to mile-long, an illusion accentuated by the high-heeled boots that she wore underneath the jean legs. To complement these long legs, her buttocks were perched high and out behind her as she walked, swaying to the gentle rhythm of her pacing.

The woman's rich blonde hair was cut into a bob that reached down to her shoulders, perfectly framing her face with its high cheekbones, sharp long nose, and large light blue eyes. Beneath her nose, she had full bodied lips that seem to pout permanently, which she made up with a luscious shade of pink. To complete a face that could launch a thousand fashion magazines, if she were a movie star instead of a software company CEO, she had a sharp chin.

But no one could miss the one asset that set the woman above most other members of her species. Karen Starr, to put it mildly, is well endowed. Her breasts hung heavy and high on her chest, pressing out in their bra cups against the front of her white-shirt, forming large semi-globes on her chest. As she moved, they bounced lightly, as not even a well-engineered bra could hold their massive volume in check. There had been endless speculation as to just what her cup size were amongst the many idle and foolish businessmen who had dealt with her. Some speculated that they were Ds, while others swore that they could not be any less than DDs.

No one, of course had ever dared to put the question across to the woman, for she exude a dangerous intensity and disdain. What could not be denied was the amazing talent that the woman had for writing software, rivalled only by her business acumen. Many businessmen had learnt to abandon their foolish notion that they were dealing with an air-head blonde with more mass in her breasts than her head by the first time they were taken at a disadvantage in a business dealings.

But the woman tonight was not preoccupied by her business dealings. Her mind was on something else. She went back to her workstation again and called up all the information she could find on the recent mysterious disappearances of young women in the city. The police could not make any progress on finding the women, which now numbered at least a dozen. Fear is gripping the city now, that a serial killer might be on the loose. There was nothing the authorities seem able to do except to warn young women, especially busty blondes – all who disappeared seemed to be busty blondes – to be careful.

Karen Starr was naturally concerned with this mystery. This was not because she was a busty blonde herself, but because of her alter ego. Or rather, her real identity – Power Girl. As a member of the Justice Society of America, she was sworn to uphold the law and justice. This was precisely the kind of cases that other superheroes, such as Batman, would become involved in.

Karen Starr's interest in the case had grown with each disappearance, but it was only this afternoon that something pointed her towards a particular suspect. He had come in to her office, in the guise of another CEO from a rival company that StarrWare was launching an aggressive hostile takeover of.

Karen recalled the man's appearance. He was not unattractive, being in his early middle age, with salt and pepper hair that was once dark brown. His face was finely chiselled with hints of Scandinavian ancestry, now mixed with the dark sensuousness of Mediterranean heritage. He was easily six-foot tall, but he was still shorter than Karen in her heels. She herself was about five-foot nine inches tall, but had put on the heels to dominate over the man.

The man had looked upon her with ill-concealed licentiousness, even as he was pleading for the fate of his company. Karen had set at the end of the conference room table, idly listening to the arguments of a man whose company's fate had already been decided by her, and he knew it. She was bored, and had used her x-ray vision to casually scan the contents of the man's haversack. She was taken aback to see some strange objects in the bag. There were two pairs of steel handcuffs, a leather blindfold with circular padded eyepieces, and a large rubber ball-gag. She looked up from the man's bag to the man's eyes, and suddenly, she realized that he could be imagining her wearing the cuffs, with her wrists and ankles bound, gagged and blindfolded. That image angered and disgusted her, but something intrigued her as well. Searching further into his bag, her eyes found a leather bound journal. Peering a little more intently with her x-ray vision, she read its contents. The first page contained a list of dates. Something jolted in her mind, and she found the dates oddly familiar.

After the man had left, Karen had cleared all business for the day, and sat down at her computers. Within a few minutes, her suspicions were confirmed. The dates corresponded with those of the women's disappearances. Within a few hours, she made several connections between the disappearances and the man. These linkages were indirect and unclear, and only with her advantage of having gone through the man's bag, that she put them together. She realized that the man had been on several of the fashion shows where models had disappeared, or had given talks in campuses where other women had gone missing. It was not difficult to guess the man's modus operandi. He was rather good looking, charming in his own way, and had all the appearance of being rich (something that he still would be when Karen take his company away from him).

Karen stood up. She had decided. She would investigate this man. If he were innocent, there would be no need for the police to become involved to the man's embarrassment. If he was guilty, Power Girl can deal with him herself.

Karen walked over to a cabinet to the side of her office. She placed her palm against a biometric scanner on the door. It read her print, and opened with a beep. She opened the door to reveal various sets of clothing, including several power suits, hanging neatly by hangers. Ignoring them, she pushed them apart to clear a path to the rear of the cabinet. As her hand touched the panel, it slid down quietly to reveal once more costume.

It was a white glossy spandex bodysuit with high-cut leg holes and a high collar, hanging from a hanger attached to the back of the cabinet. Next to it was hung a large red cape, also made from PVC fabric. A pair of blue PVC fabric gloves hung from hooks under the bodysuit, with a pair of thigh-high blue PVC boots resting on the floor of the secret compartment. Next to them, a red belt with a round gold buckle was hung from another hook.

Karen stripped herself down to her white bra and panties. The shoulder straps of her bra were clearly straining to keep her breasts uplifted. Her panties were a thong that left her firm buttocks uncovered. There was not a hint of lace on either item, perhaps so as not to leave an imprint on her white costume.

When Karen had stripped off her boots as the last item, she pulled the bodysuit from the back of the cabinet. There was an almost invisible zip running down the back of the costume. Pulling the zip down, she opened the back, and slipped her long legs through the leg holes of the bodysuit. She pulled up the costume, and it rode up her long legs until the crotch-piece of the costume touched her vagina. As she pulled up, the leg holes stretched upwards until they left her flared hips exposed. She then fed her long muscular arms into the long sleeves of the bodysuit, the right one first, then the left one, then pulled up the top of the costume around her neck. Reaching around behind her, she pulled up the zip until it came up over her neck.

Karen looked at herself in the mirror. The bodysuit stretched tightly and firmly over her curvaceous body, clinging to every dangerous curve on her body, from her buttocks up to her breasts. A window on the front of her costume allowed the deep cleavage of her breasts to be revealed, as well as generous portions of her body.

Karen reached into the back of the cabinet, and took out the boots. She pulled down the zips on the inside of the boots. Levitating herself lightly in the air, she pulled up her shapely legs, and fed each boot in turn onto the appropriate foot, and zipped them up until they hugged the lower parts of her legs. Then she came back to rest on her heels. The high heels boosted her height by five inches, leaving her a towering Amazon.

Karen now retrieved the red cape from the cabinet, and threw it over her back. She pulled the cape's gold medallion over her left shoulder, and then pulled down its attached gold chain under her right arm. She attached the clasp hook at the end of the gold chain to a ring at the right end of the top of the cape, slinging the cape in place. Inspecting herself in the mirror again, she was satisfied with the way she looked in the mirror. She not only looked strong and powerful in her heels, she was also astonishingly sexy.

Finally, to complete her transformation into Power Girl, Karen reached for her red belt, and pulled them around her hips. She wore them long slung to emphasize the prominence of her hips. She then took the blue gloves, and slipped them over her hands until they reached up to her elbows.

Power Girl turned to the windows of her office. Slipping one open, she climbed through the window into the cloud. Levitating in the air, she turned back and closed the window. Then she turned and accelerated away from the skyscraper, making a straight line for the man's mansion.

Power Girl had scanned the man's mansion with her x-ray vision as she hovered over the vast estate. The man had inherited old money, and a large mansion to go along with it. However, repeated scanning of the mansion showed nothing suspicious – with the exception of a basement which she could not peer into. Something was blocking her vision, probably lead-lined walls.

This alone did not constitute proof. Many of those who could afford it had nuclear bomb shelters built into their mansions in the fifties and sixties, and this might merely have been another instance of those. Power Girl could not casually just smash her way in, for she would risk worse than embarrassment if it was found to be nothing. So, she bid her time.

When the man left the mansion in one of his fancy sports car, she flew over him, following him as he went to a fashionable nightclub in town. She waited patiently on a rooftop nearby for a few hours. Her patience was rewarded when the man emerged from the club ... complete with a busty blonde in tow. She did not seem to be distressed in any way, and seemed to be following the man of her own free will as she slid into the man's sports car, allowing the hem of her micro-skirt to hike up sexily as she slipped her buttocks onto the leather seat.

Power Girl followed the man and woman back, using her x-ray vision to monitor the man. He did nothing to the woman except to paw her, at one stage, feeling his way down her purple panties, much to Power Girl's embarrassment. While she was no prude by any means, she felt as if she was intruding into another person's privacy – which was precisely what she was doing.

The man arrived back at the mansion. Again using her x-ray vision, Power Girl spied on the couple as they made their way from the extensive garage up to one of the bed-rooms in the mansion. This was followed by wild sex on the man's bed, which again Power Girl witnessed to her embarrassment. She could feel hot flashes on her cheeks. Then, before she realized it, her breath became more shallow, and her right hand snaked down towards the spot between her thighs. Power Girl caught herself in time, and removed her hand. She shook her head. It had been so long since she had been with a man. Her superhero lifestyle together with how busy her software business was left her private love life in limbo. Suddenly, witnessing the love making before her, she realized just low lonely her life had become.

Power Girl shook her head again, shaking the water from her hair as the rain soaked through her white costume, revealing a vague impression of her bra and thong underneath. She had to refocus. She peered at the bedroom again, and swore when she realized that it was empty. She quickly scanned the house now. She found the man again, but now, something had changed. The man was descending a spiral staircase that led from the bedroom he was in down to the basement. The woman was still with him, but now, she was wearing a ball-gag that kept her jaws wide open. Her wrists were now bound in front of her with curtain cords, and the man was pulling on a long free end like a leash.

Power Girl quickly swung into action, swooping down to the house. She found a way in through a skylight, using her heat vision to fuse the alarm sensor on the window, preventing it from activating as she pulled it open as quietly as she could. She flew through the house until she found the entrance to the spiral stair case, and flew down it. She came to a door at the bottom of the staircase, which was left ajar. She found that her speculation had been correct. The door was lined with lead, and a concrete staircase led down from the door deep into the basement.

Suddenly, a scream pierced through the air, coming out of the doorway. Power Girl froze for a moment then launched herself through the doorway, brushing the heavy door aside as she flew down the staircase. She came to a large chamber at the bottom of the staircase. She saw the woman at the far end of the chamber. She was completely naked and bent over at the waist. Her neck and wrists were trapped in padded circular holes next to one another by a rectangular stock made of heavy gauge steel, hinged at one end, and locked with a heavy padlock at the other. Her buttocks were kept in an uplifted position by a steel trestle placed before her long legs, to which her ankles were shackled by thick steel to keep them spread apart. Her ballgag had been removed to allow her to scream as the man brought a crop down onto her buttocks again.

Power Girl had seen enough. She launched herself at the man who was just turning around. A fist landed on his jaw, knocking him back. He staggered back at this assault and turned to look at the person attacking him.

"Power Girl!" He remarked.

Powergirl landed another punch at the man, this time in his stomach. He bent over and landed on all fours.

"How does it feel to be overpowered you pervert!" Power Girl screamed at the man as she kicked him in the side. She had to be careful to keep her anger in check as she did not want to kill him, only kick him around a little.

The man landed on his side, and curled up into a foetal position. Then, a strange sound came from the man's throat. At first Power Girl thought he was whimpering from fear. Then the sound grew stronger, and she realized that he was chuckling.

"Poor poor Power Girl," the man muttered as he climbed up into a kneeling position, "So busy kicking me around that she did not realize that she had stepped into a trap."

Power Girl stopped short. She looked up and really saw her surroundings for the first time. On both sides of the chambers were rows and rows of spotlights, like that for solar baths. Before she realized what this meant, they were switched on, washing her in their blazing red light. She felt the light wave washed over her body. She felt the red solar radiation push the yellow solar energy out from her body.

Stunned, she did not react as the man launched himself at her. He delivered a sucker punch at her gut, causing her to bend over. The blow was sharp and painful. Although she had only been exposed for a few seconds to the red solar energy, it had completely drained her strength, leaving her no more powerful than an ordinary woman. Before she could recover, the man produced a black plastic box from a pouch on his belt. The box had two steel teeth at one end, like the fangs of a beetle. He pressed a red button on the side of the box, and an electric arc sparked between the steel teeth. Without any hint of mercy, he pressed the steel fangs into the uplifted buttocks of the busty blonde.

"Arggghhhhhh!" Power Girl screamed as she was tasered. Her body flexed back, and she threw her head back as her body convulsed from the electric shock. Then she fell heavily onto the floor, flat on her stomach, still conscious but unable to move.

"It was so easy." The man said, smiling as he stood astride over the body of the fallen super heroine. He bent down, and grabbed Power Girl's red cape, and lifted it up, exposing her back underneath it.

"I see that your ass is as marvellous as your breasts. In fact, I think I can put this cape to better use than covering your ass with it." The man said admiringly as he planted a foot on the small of Power Girl's back. He twisted the cape around his arms and then pulled up powerfully. The snap hook holding the cape over her shoulder snapped and became uncoupled, allowing the man to take the cape away.

Taking a knife from his pocket, the man now sliced through the fabric of the cape. As Power Girl moaned powerlessly beneath his foot, he cut the cape into long ribbons. He had to interrupt his enterprise for a brief moment as the woman stirred and began to struggle. He knelt down over her and removed her belt from around her waist. Then he looped the belt around her upper arms and chest, and buckled the belt tightly, pinning her arms against her body. Then he sat down onto the small of her back, pinning her to the floor.

"Bastard!" Power Girl breathed as she felt the weight of the man crush down on her.

"Tsk! Such language. You will have to learn your proper place, slave!" the man said, chuckling as he took one of the ribbons in his hand. He fashioned a monkey fist knot in the middle of the ribbon.

"I'm not your ... urgh!" Power Girl grunted as the man grabbed a fistful of her blonde hair and yanked back hard, forcing her to arch her body up and back. As he pulled back on her head, she was forced to look up and slacken her jaw. He exploited this position and jammed the monkey fist knot into her mouth. Then taking the two ends of the red PVC ribbon in his hands, he pulled the knot into her mouth. He twisted the free ends of the ribbon on either side of the knot, and pulled them back on the sides of her mouth, curling it into a twisted smile as the man placed the ends together behind her throat and tied them together with a tight knot. The end result was a thick and very effective cleave gag made out of a strip of Power Girl's own cape that made it impossible for her to utter anything more than muffled gibberish.

"UMMMMMMMMPH!" Power Girl moaned, as she continued to put up a fight to show that while she had been silenced, she was not about to give in.

The man now took a second ribbon in his hand. He got off the small of Power Girl's back, but kept her pinned to the floor by placing a knee on the same spot. He then pulled back Power Girl's wrists and crossed them behind her back. She put up an awful struggle, and even with her super strength now gone, she was still a strong athletic woman. But pinned as she was, with her upper arms bound against her torso, it was only a matter of time before the man won the unequal wrestling match. In short order, he had leashed her wrists together.

Turning now to her legs, the man now took a third piece of ribbon. He sat down on her thighs, just beneath her bulging buttocks, and grabbed Power Girl's right ankle. After the usual struggle, which the man seemed to enjoy, he succeeded in pull it up high into the air. He backed up his position until he was sitting on her firm buttocks before he pushed her right foot down until her right thigh. Then he tied one end of the ribbon around her ankle, before pulling the free running end under her thigh. Fighting against the writhing woman, he coiled the ribbon several times around the ankle and thigh before finally tying off the free end to the loops keeping her legs folded. The man now took another ribbon and repeated the process with her left leg. When he was done, Power Girl was effective frog-tied, with both her legs folded up helplessly by ribbons of her own cape.

The man now got off the bound super heroine. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled up.

"UMMMMMMMMMMMMMPHHHHH!" Power Girl grunted into her gag as she was forced to arch her body up. The man did not relent, and continued to pull until her body was clear off the floor. He pulled her up and back until she was lifted back onto her knees. He finally released her hair, and allowed her to sit back onto her heels, with her bound legs spread open under her. Her breasts heaved slightly in front of her as she breathed heavily from her exertions.

The man stared down at them, fascinated. He could feel himself hardening at the sight of the woman, bound before him. Her white costume was still wet from the rain outside, and he could see her underwear underneath. He grasped the top of the cleavage window, and yanked down hard.

"UMMMMMMPH!" was all Power Girl could do to protest as the window was stretched wide open by the man and her bra clad breasts were exposed. Then the man took his knife, and slipped the blade underneath the band holding the cups against her chest. With a powerful pull, he sliced through the white fabric, cutting the band. The cups sprung away from her breasts, and they fell heavily down, juggling as they were liberating from the confines of the bra, their pink nipples beginning to harden and enlarge in the cold air of the dungeon.

"Much better." The man breathed as he looked down at the awe-inspiring sight of Power Girl's heavy breasts. The super heroine felt the hot flush of humiliation flow through her cheeks, and she began to put up a struggle against her bonds. This did not allow her to get free, and only result in her breasts juggling even more wildly, much to the amusement of the man.

"Do you feel uncomfortable without your bra supporting such gorgeous melons?" the man asked mockingly, "We would have to do something about that."

The man took the last piece of ribbon cut from Power Girl's cape, and twisted it into a rope. He placed the middle of the rope over the struggling captive's neck. When the woman would not stop struggling, he slapped her savagely across her right cheek, then her left cheek. Stunned, Power Girl momentarily gave up her struggles as the man pulled down the ends of the ribbon. He quickly looped one end around her right breasts, and coiled it several times around the mound of flesh at its root. Then he tightened the coils, squeezing the flesh out into almost a ball. He repeated the process with Power Girl's other breast. He then stood back to admire his handiwork. The two balls that were Power Girl's breasts, now suspended high on her chest from her neck by a strip of her own cape, were already beginning to turn red from the tightness of the bonds.

The man now took the free end of the ribbon binding her wrists. He snaked it past her legs, and pulled it out in front of her from under her crotch. He reached down and inserted a finger into the hem of her right leg hole. Then he pulled the finger down, sliding it along the hem until he came to her crotch. Then he pulled the crotch-piece of the costume aside, revealing her white thong. The man now took out his knife again, and with a single stroke, sliced the fabric just above her crotch. The fabric sprung away to reveal the blonde pubic hair of the captive. The man took the end of the ribbon again and now pulled it up mercilessly.

"MMMMMPH!" Power Girl moaned as she felt the ribbon press against the lips of her cunt. The fabric pushed past the lips and slipped into the soft sensitive flesh they covered as the man continued to pull up. The captive sucked in her breath as she felt the fabric rub against her clitoris hood, jostling the clit underneath.

The man pulled the end of the ribbon up until it met with the ribbon binding Power Girl's breasts. He coiled the end around the strips holding her breasts up, and then tightened the end. This drew the two strips together, further lifting up her breasts, and pulling them together against one another. They were now like two bright red fruits hung together along the centre of her torso as the man tied the end tightly in place, leaving the ribbon nestled deeply in Power Girl's cunt.

"Comfortable?" the man asked. A spiteful stare was all the reply that he got from the gagged Power Girl as she struggled weakly with her bonds. If she could talk, if she was willing to tell the truth, she would have told him that the bondage he had placed her in was fiendishly effective. Not only was she unable to find a way to break free or to untie her bonds, every move she made was having an effect on her. The more she pulled at the ribbon binding her wrists, the more the fabric in her cunt would rub against the sensitive flesh there, and manipulate her clit underneath her hood. The more she struggled, the more the coils around her breasts would squeeze and knead them.

"I see that you still have much fire in you. Perhaps a little punishment is in order?" the man mused. He reached up grasped a snap hook attached to the end of a length of chain. As the man pulled down the end of the chain, there was the sound of a ratchet clicking, paying out the chain link by link until the snap hook hovered just over the nexus of the ribbons binding Power Girl's breasts. He took the snap hook and fed it through the coils around the breasts. Then he walked over to one of the walls, and pressed a button on a box mounted on it. There was a heavy whine above Power Girl, and the chain began to pull up. As it did so, the snap hook was lifted up with it, pulling the ribbons binding her along with it. As it did so, the coils around her breasts tightened further, and she felt the ribbon in her crotch dug in deeper. She was forced to first sit up, then stand up on her knees to take some of the pressure off her sensitive regions, but soon, even this was not enough. She was lifted physically off the floor, and the weight of her entire body being suspended from her breasts and crotch.

"MMMMMPH!" Power Girl moaned as she felt the vice-like grip on her breasts and the tight pressure in her crotch. The chain only stopped when she was lifted high up into the air.

The man now came over and looked up at the struggling beauty. Her frog-tied legs were spread open beneath her, allowing him to see up into her crotch. The ribbon was now nestled so deep in her that her vagina lips almost closed over it, leaving a picture that looked like a cleave-gag to accompany the actual one in her mouth. Her breasts were now a very lively red, and the man knew that soon, they would be purple from the lack of blood circulation.

"Good. Now, while you're hung out to dry, perhaps I'll divert myself with a little amusement." The man said, as he took a bull-whip from the wall, and turned his attention back to the other bound captive in the dungeon, leaving Power Girl to struggle futilely in her suspension bondage.

The next few hours were pure agony for the poor girl as she was whipped and raped mercilessly in both her holes by the man. The enormous ball-gag had been returned to her mouth, forcing her to drool as she was abused. Red welts now covered her body, especially on her breasts and buttocks.

They had not been easy for Power Girl either. The suspension bondage she had been placed in was cruel enough. She had lost all sensation in her breasts now, and looking down, she could see that they are now a deep purple. Worse, her cunt seemed to be aflame as the ribbon chafed her sensitive skin there. But what was worse for her was her utter helplessness as she was forced to witness the torment of the other woman beneath her. She was supposed to be a protector for the weak and helpless, like the woman below her. Yet, she was unable to do so. She had been reduced to being weak and helpless herself, and placed in bondage no less humiliating than the other woman's. Finally, when she could look no more, she had turned away from the sight of the woman's torture, but she could not escape her gagged screams, each one reminding her just how far she had fallen.

If anything was worse, it was the fact that Power Girl felt herself becoming strangely aroused. The merciless rubbing of her clitoris was having an effect on her. As she struggled to free her self, she could also feel herself becoming more and more horny. Soon, she could feel the wetness inside of her escaping pass the ribbon binding her crotch onto her vulva. The juices dripped down from her vulva between her spread legs onto the floor. When the man finally stopped abusing the other woman and turned his attention back to Power Girl, he saw the little drips on the floor and looked up.

"Well, well, does our little super heroine like to be tied up?" The man asked, smiling, "Or does she enjoy the sight of another woman being abused."

"MMMMMMMPPHHHHHHHH!" Power Girl screamed into her gag, and renewed her futile attempts to break her bondage. She wanted to tell the man what a monster he was. But all she succeeded in doing was to set her breasts in motion again.

The man smiled, and went over to the control box on the wall. He pressed the button again, and Power Girl was slowly lowered to the floor until she was sitting on her heels again. He came back to the bound woman and removed the hook from the ribbons binding her breasts. Then he untied the nexus of ribbons from around the woman's breasts, freeing her breasts and relieving the tension from her crotch. As the coils became undone from around her breasts, little pin pricks began to grow over her breasts, pin pricks which soon grew into what seemed like piercings using knitting needles, as blood returned to her breasts. Power Girl could only moan.

"Don't deny it, little slave," The man whispered into her right ear as she writhed, "You enjoyed it didn't you?"

Power Girl felt the now familiar sense of shame flood her cheeks. She could not deny that she was feeling wet and horny right now. How could she feel like this when she had been captured, horribly humiliated and was still a captive of this man? How could she be such a slut.

The man now pushed Power Girl forward and lowered her forward onto the floor until her chest was resting on the floor and her right cheek pressed into its cold concrete. Her legs were still folded, resting on her knees, with her buttocks now lifted high up into the air. The man lifted the ribbon away from her crotch, exposing it to the cold air. Her cunt was still juicy and wet.

"Perhaps what you want now is the feel of a man within you." The man said, laughing. He still had not put on his pants, which he had taken off earlier to rape the other woman. Now his penis was rock hard again, and Power Girl could see it being aimed at her vagina as she looked back between her legs.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPHHHHHHH!" Power Girl protested as she felt the hot tip of the penis touch her vagina lips. It pierced through the folds of flesh and entered her tunnel.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Power Girl screamed into her gag as the fleshy monster entered into her tight vagina, its way eased by the lubrication provided by her own juice. It shoved its way into her. As the man began to pump vigorously into her upraised buttocks, her breasts, which were still light purple, began to juggle underneath her as her entire body rocked to the motion. She struggled and twisted, but the man held firmly to her wide buttocks as he raped her. She could only continue to scream and protest into her gag as the monster slide up and down her tract. Finally, she felt the man released his load into her, a flush of fluid ejaculated into her innards. When the man withdrew his manhood from inside of her, he leg to of her and she felt to her side. She began to sob uncontrollably, shame overwhelming her at her own helplessness and rape. White juice flowed out of her cunt, a musty mixture of her own juice and the man's semen.

"That was good, slave." The man said, smiling as he stood up. He left Power Girl sobbing on the floor as he walked over to a chest of drawers at a corner of the chamber. He returned with a thick white leather collar, with a chain leash attached.

"Now that you're my slave, this should be around your neck." The man said. Power Girl did not resist as he grabbed her hair again, and lifted up her neck to wrap the leather collar around her throat. Then he pulled the ends together behind her back, and used the three buckles and straps there to secure the collar in place. The collar was a high one, and once it was properly strapped in, Power Girl was forced to tilt her neck up. The man now untied her wrists and allowed her lower arms to fall forward. He stood up and picked up the other end of the leash chain and tugged at it.

"Move it, slave!" the man commanded harshly as he pulled at the chain.

Power Girl was forced to clumber up to her knees, then stand on all fours, on her knees and hands. With her own belt still binding her upper arms and body, she did so with some difficulty, her breasts flopping underneath her.

The man was merciless and ignored her. He pulled on the chain again, and began to walk off, leading the defeated super heroine by the leash. She was forced to scamper after him on all fours, moving her frog-tied legs and lower arms as fast as she could to keep up with him and prevent herself from being choked.

"MMMMPH! MMMMMPH!" Power Girl moaned as she was led out of the chamber through a doorway into another chamber beyond. This chamber was longer by comparison with the first. Looking around her with some difficulty with the collar around her throat, she saw that it was lined with little cells made from chain-link fences. Inside, were the missing women. All of them were undressed to some degree. Some were completely naked. Others still had some clothing on them, usually cut up or ragged. There was a bra here and a panties there, or garter-belt with ruined stockings. But all were humiliatingly exposed. All were bound in one way or other. The women were all looking at her now. They recognised the costume, and some of their faces registered shock. Power Girl could only imagine what they were thinking. She was thinking the same herself. How could such a powerful super heroine be reduced to such a state, a slave walking like a dog behind her captor, an ordinary mortal?

Power Girl was led beyond the cages until she came to the end of the chamber. There were other cells here, but these were bricked up little rooms, with heavy doors.

"This is where I keep the more recalcitrant ones." The man said, "Sort of solitary confinement cells."

The man unlocked one of the cell doors, and opened it. It was completely dark within the cell. As the door opened, a rectangle of light was thrown in, to reveal a woman suspended from the ceiling. The woman's ankles were crossed in front of her, and tied to her neck with a thick rough rope. Her heavy breasts could just be seen beneath her thighs, with rope binding them above and below. The rope suspending her was tied to these lines, just above her cleavage. With her weight resting on her breasts, they were squeezed and pulled upwards. Her arms had been pulled behind her, and no doubt bound together.

In this position, the woman's cunt was completely exposed to view, at the level of the man's penis. This would no doubt allow her to be used any time the man pleased. Power Girl could see the stains of her previous rapes on her vulva and her anus. The latter had been stretched open from the usual pucker into a loose hole. The woman was looking at her too, her eyes lined with ruined mascara. They were empty as if her mind had been ruined by the abuses inflicted on her. Her jaws, held open by a steel vice, drooled uncontrollably onto her breast.

"She is particularly difficult to break." The man said, "But soon, she will be as compliant as the rest."

The man shut the door on the unfortunate woman, and now tugged on Power Girl's chain again. She was led to the cell furthest away in the corner. The man opened the door to reveal the inside of the cell.

Unlike the first cell, this one was lit by a small naked bulb suspended by a wire from the ceiling. There was a single piece of furniture in the cell in front of the far wall, an iron frame bed. There was no mattress on the wire frame. Short chains had been secured to the heavy frame of the bed at each of the corners, chains ending with snap hooks. Power Girl was led to the front of the bed, and brought to a stop, standing on her hands and knees. Looking onto the wire-frame of the bed, she saw thick iron shackles placed on them. There were two sizes, one smaller than the other. Each were hinged into two halves, and kept close with heavy padlocks. The man took one of the smaller ones, and opened the lock with a key. He knelt down and opened the shackle. He then closed it around her left wrist, and padlocked it. He took the other smaller shackle, and secured her right wrist in the same way, before taking the larger shackles, and placing them around her upraised ankles.

The man now pulled Power Girl up to the right front corner of the bed.

"Get on the bed!" the man ordered. When Power Girl was slow to obey, the man yanked the leash chain up mercilessly, choking her. She moved to obey as well as she could in her bound position. The man had to help lift her up off the floor and rest her buttocks on the edge of the bed. The man spread her legs open roughly, and took the snap hook on the end of the chain secured to that corner of the bed. He snapped the hook into the padlock on the ankle shackle on her ankle next to it, her left ankle. He then pulled her wrists together, and yanked her to one side, and used the snap-hook attached to the chain riveted to the corner behind her to secure her wrists together. Only when she was thus secured did he untie her left leg.

"Move your butt to the center!" the man ordered, yanking her chain again. Power Girl had no choice but to obey. She twisted her body, rubbing her bare buttocks against the rusty links of the wire-frame underneath to manoeuvre herself into position. The man took a hold of her right ankle, and untied her right leg. Before she could even think of kicking him, the man had pulled the leg straight and down, and secured the shackle around her right ankle to the other front corner of the bed with the relevant snap hook. The whole arrangement now left Power Girl sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs spread wide open.

The man stood up and walked around into the narrow space behind the bed. He leaned down and unbuckled the belt that had bound her arms to her body. Then, he released her right wrist from the snap-hook and pulled her right arm straight and away. From this position over her, he had no problems defeating her pathetic attempt at resisting as he pulled her wrist to the far corner of the bed, and secured it to the snap-hook.

Standing back, the man surveyed the result of his work. Power Girl had been mercilessly spread-eagled across the iron frame bed, with her thighs spread open along the edge and her arms were stretched along the rear length. The man turned and left the room. He soon returned with two large black rubber objects in one hand and a squeeze bottle in the other.

Power Girl's eyes widened when she saw what they were. One was a long and thick dildo with a blunt tip. The other was cone-shaped, with a sharp tip that steadily thickened into a fat body, before pinching in at the bottom. She knew what it was. It was a butt-plug. The man placed the butt-plug next to her. He pushed up the snap-cover of the squeeze bottle, and squeezed a generous amount of its viscous clear gel onto it. He applied the gel all over the dildo, then aimed the tip at Power Girl's cunt.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Power Girl screamed as she felt the monster enter her, its passage eased both by the remaining fluid from her earlier rape and the lubricant the man had applied on its surface. Its girth was nothing that she had ever endured, and she felt it stretched her vagina wall to its limit as it snaked relentlessly into her. She could only shake her head violently and pull at her fetters as the monster slid into her. When it could go in no more, the man took his hand off it and picked up the butt-plug. He applied an equally generous amount of lubricant on the cone, and aimed it at the puckered mouth of her anus.

Power Girl had never had a butt-plug put into her before. She was fearful of how it would feel. She felt its cool surface pierce through the mouth of her sphincter, and it began to widen the muscle steadily as it entered. The man showed no mercy as he pushed, not relieving the pressure at all to allow her sphincter to relax and get use to the stretch. He pushed it in steadily and the butt-plug's girth stretched the sphincter painfully open as it entered. Power Girl could only scream into her gag as the pain shot up her spine. Finally, after what seemed like a long time, the fattest portion was past, and her anus closed over the pinched waist of the plug, drawing it deeper into her. Together with the dildo already in her, she felt as if her insides had been filled to the brim.

"That will do for tonight." The man said, satisfied as Power Girl writhed helplessly, tugging at the shackles and chains holding her. The man turned to go. At the door, he stopped.

"Oh, before I forget." The man said, holding up a small black plastic box. He pressed a button on its face. There was a beep. Suddenly, the two rubber monsters now nestled in her lower tracts came to life with powerful pulses of vibration. Power Girl felt herself shoot to the core as the monsters pulsated within her.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Power Girl screamed into her gag as the man laughed and slammed the cell door shut behind him, leaving his captive to her torments.

Power Girl spent what seemed like days in her cell, her insides being ruthlessly assaulted by the monsters inserted into her. Her shackles held her helplessly flat on her back as her body convulsed from the tremors from the monsters. They did not stay on all the time, quieting down from time to time, but, often, just as Power Girl was dropping off to an exhausted sleep, they would come alive again, shaking her awake, and setting her off her moaning and groaning again.

The monsters were very effective at stimulating her sex as well. She was aroused again and again, and then forced to cum. She had cummed so many times that she could cum no more, and her body simply convulsed and produced no more juice. Then the monsters would suddenly go silent again, leaving her panting from her exertions.

The single bulb in the cell seemed to be tied to the monsters inside of her. When the monsters go silent, the bulb would begin to dim, then stop shining altogether, plunging her into the darkness of her cell. The cell door fitted its frame well enough that no light came in from any cracks. No sound could be heard either through the door, and the only sounds in her cell were that of her own gagged moaning, her laboured breathing, and the clinking her the chains that bind her as she struggled with them.

Power Girl felt completely isolated in her bonds as she laid in her darkness. The lack of sounds and light as she lay on the bed frame made her feel as if she had been abandoned. Although she knew that she had been captured for no more than a few days, her isolation made her captivity seem to stretch out. Her memories of freedom, of soaring through the air seem to be increasingly distant, an alien thought that had no associations whatsoever with who she was currently. And then, the monsters would come back to live again.

In time, Power Girl began to welcome the torments of the monster. They were the only powerful stimulus that broke into her world of silence and darkness, the only things that seem to awaken her senses from their increasing stupor. But each time their ministrations stopped, she was plunged into even deeper isolation, an isolation that increasingly numbed her mind and dulled her senses.

It did not help that Power Girl's body was becoming weaker by the day. She had not partaken of any food since her captivity. The hunger within her was slowly growing, gnawing at her, weakening her physically. With her ebbing strength, her ability to hold on to her sanity or her focus went as well, making her even more vulnerable to the encroaching despair that threatened to engulf her.

But soon, her hunger was replaced by the thirst in her mouth. Power Girl's mouth was still gagged by the ribbon cut from her own costume. The cape, once a symbol of her superpowers, was now used to torment her in yet another way. With her mouth held open, with the knot in her mouth, she kept salivating. When the saliva dried off, it left nothing but a dry mouth behind, increasing her thirst.

Power Girl felt abandoned in her cell as time crawled slowly. Her mind became increasingly dull as she struggled with her isolation, her hunger, her thirst, and then the burst of maniac energy from her nether regions that shook her to the core. She began to wonder if this was the ultimate plan of the man, to abandon her, and to allow her to die of thirst, hunger or sexual over-stimulation.

When the man finally returned, Power Girl was almost happy to see him. The door handled rattled, and the door opened a crack, allow light from the outside to enter the room for the first time in a long while. She lifted her head up weakly to watch the man as he came in. The man smiled with satisfaction as he inspected the debilitated super heroine lying spread-eagled before him. She could not even rattle her chains with any vigour, but could only writhe feebly in her shackles.

The man went over to Power Girl's head, and knelt down. He unknotted the gag and pulled out the ribbon of fabric. This allowed the captive to close her mouth, relaxing her aching jaw.

"Do you want a drink, slave?" the man demanded to know.

Before she could help herself, her reply was already out of her mouth, "Yes ... yes ..."

"Yes, what?" the man demanded, slapping Power Girl across her right cheek.

"Yes ... yes, master!" Power Girl croaked with her dry mouth.

"What, no defiance?" the man asked, mocking the collapse of her resistance. Power Girl blushed again. She had said it almost as an animal reaction, but the man was right, the defiance had gone out of her. But before she could say anything more, the man took another gag ready, this time a rubber gag shaped in the form of a penis. He stuffed its white rubber body into her mouth, its shank protruding about an inch beyond her lips. The shank was fitted with a steel washer. A rubber pad was fitted to this steel ring by rivets on the circumference of the washer. This pad covered her mouth completely. A pair of rubber straps were fitted to the sides of the pad, and the man pulled these straps down under her neck, and secured them together with the buckle and strap fitted to their ends. When this was done, he went out of the cell. When he returned, he was holding a white plastic bottle in his hand. The bottle had a long rubber tube that ran through its cap down into its inside, which was filled with a brown liquid. He took the other end of the tube, and inserted it into a steel tube inserted into the shank of the penis gag in Power Girl's mouth. He squeezed the bottle until the brown liquid entered the tube and snaked its way up it into her gag. Then Power Girl tasted the liquid as it squirted into her mouth. It was foul tasting, a mixture of the saltiness of sweat and bitterness. But it was liquid, and it eased her thirst.

The man placed the bottle next to Power Girl on the bed frame and took off his pants and climbed onto the bed frame. He sat down onto Power Girl's flat stomach. His penis was already hardening and lengthening before him. He grabbed her large breasts and encompassed his shaft with them.

"Suck bitch!" the man ordered, "You have until I finish breast fucking you."

With those words, the man began to rub his penis with Power Girl's ample breasts. The captive immediately began to suck as the man rocked back and forth on her stomach, kneading her breasts. She could feel herself beginning to respond to the manipulations of her breasts, which she tried to ignore the best she could as she sucked as quickly as she could. Then, the monsters within her came to live again, shaking her to the core, causing her to stop sucking for a brief moment, before resuming again with even more desperation.

The man kept using her breasts to pump his own cock. His expression told Power Girl that he was bringing himself to a climax. Then, suddenly, he jerked, and ejaculated his sperm from the penis between her breasts all over her chin. He sighed with satisfaction as his penis began to shrink. Then he reached down, and pulled the tube from her gag. There was still half a bottle of liquid left. As the tube was lifted away from her, Power Girl's eyes showed a mixture of frustration and pleading.

"Suck faster next time, slave." The man retorted, standing up. He turned and left her in her cell again. As the door slammed shut, the bulb began to dim again, before finally plunging the captive into darkness, leaving only the soft sobs of the slave.

Over the next few visits, Power Girl did learn to suck faster. Her tongue and lips reached new levels of competence as she pumped the rubber penis gag in her mouth, sucking the liquid in through the tube. She found that although the liquid tasted foul, it not only kept her partially hydrating, but satiated some of her hunger. She speculated that the brown juice was a liquid diet meant to keep her alive.

Always, when the man fed her, he would make use of her body in one way or the other. Sometimes he would breast fuck her, while others, he would use one of her lower tracts, removing the dildo or the butt-plug to gain access to her holes. With the latter in her, her anus was kept permanently open and welcome to penetration by the man. With her thighs kept open by the chains attached to her ankle shackles, she could not deny him access whenever he chose.

But the man had kept his visits few and far in between. Most of the time, she was kept in darkness and silence. Even the vibrations of the monsters had become increasingly infrequent. She found herself beginning to miss the vibrations, and would grind her hips in an effort to gain some sort of sensations or stimulations from the still monsters inside of her.

Soon, this grew into a need, a need that was increasingly unmet. It seemed to be a deliberate strategy by the man. But knowing this did not help Power Girl defend against its effect. She found herself beginning to long for the man's next visit, for her next rape. She found herself even grinding her hips into the man when he was raping her. When the man was gone, she was once more filled with shame and dismay at how low she had fallen.

To add to her degradation, Power Girl's cell was becoming increasingly filthy. With her permanently spread-eagled, she could not go to one corner to relief herself. While the liquid diet generated no shit, she still had to urinate, and the only way for her to do so was to do it where she was, flat on her back on the bed frame. The urine trickled out of her uterus, down her crotch and onto the floor. The cell was stinking from her dried urine. Yet, the man did not seem to be put off by this, and continued to use her body. In fact, the man seemed to enjoy keeping her in this disgusting situation.

This finally changed one day. Power Girl did not know how long it was into her captivity. She was unable to keep time, isolated as she was from the rhythms of the outside world. Her life now consisted of only one cycle, that of her feeding and rapes, followed by her isolation.

The man came back in, uncoiling a rubber hose as he entered. The hose had a nozzle at one end. He pressed the lever on the nozzle, and a jet of water shot out, hitting Power Girl in her crotch. Her hips bucked and she moaned as the cold water hit her, washing her down. He then played the jet of water up and down her body, wetting her white costume.

When he was done, the man stepped out of the cell again, pulling the hose behind him. He returned with a chrome steel folding stand, which he placed in front of her right thigh. There was a tray on top of the stand, and he took something out of it. Glancing down at it, Power Girl could see that it was a stainless steel piercing gun, like the one used to pierce holes in ears for earrings. He laid the gun next to her right hip, and took another object out from the tray.

It was a flat white paper package. Ripping one end open, he pulled a gauze pad from within it. The strong smell of medicinal alcohol filled the cell. The man bent down, and Power Girl felt the pad being applied to her vagina lips. The coolness of the alcohol penetrated the skin, numbing them.

The man laid the pad aside, and took up the piercing gun. Power Girl tried to see what he was doing, but the gun moved beyond her view. She felt her right vagina lip being pulled out. Then, there was the heavy clack of the gun mechanism being worked. She felt the dull pang from her vulva, and realized that her vagina lips were being pierced. The man kept working the gun and she realized that he must have made a row of holes down the vagina lip. Then he turned his attention to the other vagina lip.

When the man was done, he stood up and laid the piercing gun aside. He turned to the tray again, and picked up a steel split ring from it. He also took up what looked like a pair of pliers. He knelt down before her crotch again, and she could feel the skin of her right vagina lip being tugged at. She guessed that the ring was now being placed into one of the holes. When the man was done, he placed the pliers between her legs, and she saw him pressing the handles together. This must have been to close the split ring.

The man worked for some time, placing ring after ring into the holes in her vagina lips. Power Girl counted at least five rings on each of her vagina lips. As he worked, the anaesthetic effect of the alcohol began to wear off, and she could feel him threading the rings in before closing them.

When the man was done, he stood up, and picked up another white package. He opened it and took out another alcohol soaked pad. This time, he dabbed the alcohol on the nipples of her exposed breasts. He picked up the piercing gun, and with practiced ease, pierced both her nipples. She hardly felt a thing, but knew that they would soon hurt. Then, picking up two split rings, he placed a ring on each of her pierced nipple.

When the man was done, he went back to her crotch. He grasped the base of the butt-plug inserted into her anus and withdrew the monster, a motion that Power Girl had become familiar with. The sensation of her sphincter being stretched again as the monster came out, however was something she would always find uncomfortable.

The man casually dropped the rubber plug onto the floor. Next, he pulled out the dildo, and similarly discarded it with little ceremony. Now, he picked up a slightly curved steel shank from the tray. This was shorter but hardly thinner than the rubber dildo, but it had a steel ring at one end. The man aimed the other end at her vagina, and slipped the shank deep into her. She felt its cool steel snake into her, twisting and nestling into place inside her vagina.

Next, the man picked up a steel butt-plug from the tray. This, tool, had a steel ring at its base. Otherwise, it could almost be a replica of the rubber plug that had occupied her asshole for so long. The man inserted the plug into her with little difficulty, as her sphincter was now loosened, and her anus was still heavily lubricated.

The man took another item from the tray. It was a stainless steel shank. It had a hollow knob at one end, and an opening pierced in the other. The man knelt down before Power Girl's crotch, and she felt the man fed the tip of the shank through the first ring on her right vagina lip, the first one from the top. Then, he pulled the first ring on her left vagina lip, the second one from the top, and fed the shank through that as well. He worked his way down, pulling the rings from her right and left vagina lip. In between, he had fed the shank through the ring at the base of the steel dildo now inserted in her as well. He continued working until the shank was fed through all of the rings, closing her vagina lips over the base of the dildo. Finally the man fed the shank through the ring at the base of the butt-plug. He reached up and took a small padlock from the tray, and Power Girl could feel the shank of the lock being placed through the hole in the tip. Then, there was the decisive click of the shank being snap into place.

All that steel in her nether regions made Power Girl feel heavy there. She could feel the metal in her skin and tracts warming up now. The man stood up, picked up the tray and stand, and exited from the cell. When he returned, he bore two heavy chains. He round to Power Girl's right wrist, and released the snap hook from the shackle. He unlocked the padlock securing the shackle, but not for long. He fed the link on one end of the chain into the shank, and closed the padlock. Then he pulled the chain across her body, pulling her wrist, then her arm, and finally her body with it to her other wrist. Unlocking and locking the padlock, he secured the other end of the chain to the shackle.

The man took the other length of chain now, and went to her legs. He began with Power Girl's right leg, attaching one end of the chain to it, before pulling the chain across to her left ankle, and securing it. When he was done, Power Girl was free from the bed frame, but her wrists and ankles had been chained together. He pulled on the chain linking her wrists, forcing her to sit up. He now took a new padlock, and fitted its shank into the middle of the chains linking Power Girl's wrists. He pulled up the lock until it mated up to a D-ring riveted to the front of the collar around Power Girl's neck. When he locked it in place, the chain pulled up both her wrists such that they were suspended next to her heavy breasts.

"Get up, slave!" the man ordered. Power Girl moved gingerly to obey. If she had thought of it, she would probably have been surprised at the almost automatic way she was responding to his command, but she did not. She stood up awkwardly, unused to the sensation of standing, especially in the high-heel boots she was still wearing, nearly losing her balance before the man caught her. She then stood before him, her right leg bent slightly forward at the knee.

The man took something out of his pocket. It was a bell, and it rang as he shook it by the snap hook attached to the top of it. He placed the hook into the hole through the knob of the steel shank closing Power Girl's vagina lips. He then took another two bells, and attached them to the rings threaded through her nipples.

The man now took her leash chain, and yanked it, forcing Power Girl to walk forward. As she did so, the short chain linking her ankles restricted her movement. At the same time, the bell at her crotch and her nipples rang cheerfully with each of her movement. She had to shuffle her way out of her cell, into the chamber. The other women looked up at her as she filed out of her cell, her white costume now filthy, her hair a mess, and her breasts juggling. Power Girl blushed again as she was paraded past the other captives.

Power Girl was led out into the first chamber where she had been captured so many days before. More chains now dangled from the ceiling, as well as attached to iron rings on the floor, all fitted with snap-hooks at their ends. There was an area to the centre of the chamber, where a chest of steel drawers had been placed. Next to it was a spot surrounded by several video cameras mounted on tri-pods, aimed towards their middle. A video monitor had been set up on top of the drawers.

Power Girl was brought to the centre of the chamber. Her right wrist was lifted up and mated to a snap-hook dangling next to her, then her left wrist. The man knelt down and picked up one of the snap hooks attached by chain to the floor to her left and secured her left ankle shackle, and then repeated the process on her right ankle leaving her standing with her long legs open. Glancing to her side, she noticed for the first time that the video monitor displayed live images coming from the video cameras. They were of her in her bondage, helpless in the chains holding her spread open.

The man turned to the chest of drawers. He opened one of its drawers, and took out a stainless steel scalpel. He came over to the chained captive. He pulled the front of her costume out, and sliced through the material. He worked his way down her stomach with a steady motion, parting the white spandex with his blade. Then he pulled the right shoulder of her costume, and cut through the material, pulling out the sleeve from under her right glove when he came to its top, and continued cutting until the fabric tube opened up completely. Power Girl's white bodysuit peeled away from the right side of her body, hanging from the uncut portions to her left. The man remedied this in short order, cutting through the left sleeve, then the leg-holes, before finally cutting through the collar of the costume. The white spandex fell away from the captive's body onto the floor between her legs. And she got to witness every single moment of her stripping.

Power Girl still wore her cut bra and thong, although they did not cover any of her strategic parts now. The man cut these away as well, leaving the slave nude except for her boots.

"You won't need these any more. I've got something ... more comfortable" The man said, grinning as he flung the cut bra and panties aside. He reached up and unlocked the padlock holding up the chain linking her wrists from her collar, then went around Power Girl. She felt him undo the straps on the back of her collar, and felt it loosened around her neck. Then it came off, and the man dropped it on the floor, next to the remnants of her white body suit. He went back to the drawers, and picked up something from the second drawer. He returned and showed it to her. It was a steel collar, but of somewhat elaborate design. It was hinged at the back, its thick joint being held in place by an inch-thick steel pin. This portion is also higher than the sides of the collar, with the top curving down, and the bottom curving up towards the middle of each half of the collar. Then, once past this point, the top curved up slightly then forward to resemble a beak, while the bottom plunge down about three inches into a straight shank. The front was held closed by two padlocks, one near the top under the beak, while the other towards the bottom just above the tip of the shank. It looked uncomfortable in the extreme.

The man unlocked the two pad-locks holding the collar shut. Pocketing the padlocks, he hinged the collar open as he walked behind Power Girl. She felt him fit the cold steel to her neck, mounting it on her like a helmet. She felt its heavy weight press down on her shoulders. Then it was closed around her neck. It was a close fit, but not too tight. But Power Girl found that the design of the collar, with its beak now under her chin and its high back now pushing against the back of her neck, was such that it held her head immobile, and tilted slightly upwards. The man took out one of the collar's padlock and fitted it into the holes drilled through the inch-thick steel of the collar. When he closed the lock, this held the collar close around her throat.

The man went back to the drawers and came back with chromed steel shackles connected with two short lengths of chains. He came up to her, and lifted up the middle of the short chain to the bottom of her collar, at the point where holes were drilled into the shank for the second padlock. He used the second padlock to both lock the shank of the collar and the short chain to the shank of the collar. She could feel the heavy chains and shackles dragging down her collar.

Now, the man lifted up one of the shackles, the one to the right. He showed it to Power Girl. It was not locked closed like the others. Instead, a snap-hook was fitted through the holes on flanges on the tips of the ends of the hinged shackle. Removing this hook from one of the flanges allowed the man to hinge the shackle open. Then the purpose of the shackle became clear. He lifted up her heavy right breast in his hand, and placed the shackle around the fleshy mound at the point where it hung from her chest. Closing the shackle, he hooked the flange back in place. When the man let go of her breast, she could feel its weight resting on the shackle, and pulling down on the chain connected to her collar. The man turned to her left breast, and did the same thing.

The second chain was still dangling from the shackles in front of her, its ends attached to D-rings fitted to the pins in the hinges of the shackles by means of snap-hooks. Detaching one of the hooks, the man pulled the chain around the back of the enslaved super heroine, from her right side to her left side, and then attached it back in place again. This now held the steel shackles encircling her breasts in place against her chest, and helped to take some of the strain off her neck. Her breasts were now held up by the shackles and shaped into round semi-globes on her chest.

The man turned and went back to the drawers. He took out a short length of chain, again of chromed steel with snap-hooks at their ends. He went around Power Girl, and she felt him attached one end of the chain to the bottom of the back of her collar. There must be a ring or hole there for him to put the hook through for she felt the weight of the chain dangling down, pulling at the back of the collar. She then felt the other end of the chain being taken up, and pulled down. She felt its cold links against the cheeks of her buttocks, parting them and entering the crack between them. Then, she felt and heard the other snap-hook being applied to the ring at the bottom of her butt-plug. When the man released his hand, this caused the chain to drag the butt-plug back, jostling it within her rectum. She sucked her breath in at the sensation.

The man returned to the drawers and came back with another chain. This one went on the front, being attached to the same pad-lock as the chain now holding up her breasts. This chain dangled down towards her crotch. He pulled it down, and attached the snap-hook on the other end to the hole in the knob in the shank holding her vagina lips closed, replacing the bell, which he removed. Then he stood back and admired his handiwork.

Power Girl could see herself too, in the video monitor. Her breasts were now fully bound by steel shackles, and chains criss-crossed her body, all the way down to her crotch. She could feel the chains dragging up the steel shank there which caused the dildo within of her to inch up. The chains were also pulling at her butt-plug, forcing it deeper into her. As if this was not enough, her breasts were being squeezed at their roots. The weight of all that steel binding her added to her discomfort.

The man now went around behind Power Girl. She felt the buckle of the gag in her mouth being undone, and the gag was withdrawn from her mouth, allowing her to exercise her jaws for a few moments.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Power Girl asked weakly, her voice hoarse.

The man smiled as he turned and walked away.

"Why, you asked?" the man mused as he dropped the gag on the floor, and opened a third drawer, "Why, Power Girl? Or should I say Karen Starr?"

The man peered over his shoulder, and he could see that Power Girl was shaken by the man's knowledge of her secret identity.

"Do you really think that 'secret identity' of yours would work forever?" the man said as he took something out of the third drawer and came back towards her, "Once I learnt that StarrWare was launching a hostile take-over bid for my company, did you think I would not do research on you? It was only a matter of time before I discovered some coincidences, then some correlations, before finally confirmation of the fact that Karen Starr, and Power Girl were one and the same."

The man lifted up the object in his hand to the peak of the collar. It was a huge white rubber coated steel ball, mounted against the tip of a steel shank. Yanking back Power Girl's head, he stuffed the ball mercilessly into the jaws of the woman, forcing her jaws wider than any of her previous gags. When the ball was fully in, the shank it was mounted to touched the tip of the beak on her collar. At the bottom of the shank was a bracket that fitted over the tip of the beak. He pushed the bracket over the beak, and by means of a knobbed-screw fitted to the bottom of the bracket, secured the bracket to the beak. This in turn secured the shank on the collar, and the ball in Power Girl's mouth.

"Once I knew that you were Power Girl, the game became a little more interesting." The man said, as he stood back to admire his handiwork. Power Girl's jaws were stretched open fully by the ball now in her mouth, and her mouth could not cover the ball entirely, leaving her lips to encircle the white rubber ball.

"I began to lay a trap. I kidnapped all those girls as bait. I knew it would come to your attention. Then I went to your office to offer the lure. The rest is history.

"But back to your original question. Why?" the man mused, "Did you really think that you can just walk in and take over everything that I have built over the years? With my own money? My own sweat? Huh? Did you really think that YOU are so powerful, so potent, that you can just come in and defeat ME?"

As the man spoke, he became more and more animated.

"YOU! You are nothing but a bitch dressed in a slutty costume, exploiting your strength to beat up others.

"You know what you are? YOU ARE NOTHING! You're nothing but a cock teaser in cape. NOW I'VE REDUCED YOU TO WHAT YOU TRULY ARE! A SEX OBJECT! A SLAVE TO BE USED FOR MY PLEASURE!"

The man shook as he spoke. He grabbed the black remote control from his pocket, and mashed down the button on it. Instantly, the dildo and the butt-plug inside of Power Girl vibrated to life. Their powerful pulses sent shocks through her body.

"MMMMMMMPH! MMMMPH!" Power Girl moaned as the steel objects shook her to the core, stimulating her.

The man went up to the wall, and returned with a cat-o-nine-tails, made from braided leather, with long tentacles mounted to a long handle. Wielding it up, he landed the first blow across Power Girl's firm buttocks.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Power Girl screamed into her gag as she bucked from the blow. Each of the tentacles stung her, biting into her skin, and impacting their own individual torment. The man lifted up the whip and swung again, again hitting her buttocks.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHH!" Power Girl screamed at the second blow, shaking at the stings of the blow.

The man wielded the whip again and again, landing the tentacles on Power Girl's buttocks. Each time he struck, she screamed helplessly into her ball gag, tagging helpless at the chain to get away. But she was held spread open, vulnerable. There was nothing she could do to get away.

When her buttocks were completely covered with welts, the man turned his attention to her shackled breasts. They were offered up to him before her chest, completely uncovered. The blows, if anything, were even more painful than those on her buttocks. Each tentacle left its own welt on her pale skin, and stung her, especially those that landed on her nipples.

But even as she was being ruthlessly punished, Power Girl felt the steel vibrators within her bringing her to a sexual climax. She did not know if this was only because of the ministrations of the dildo and the butt-plug, or whether it was her conditioning in the cell, but she was being aroused. She wanted to fight her sexual desire, but the pain from the blows mixed in with the increasing need within of her, denying her mind any defence as she began to juice. Then, as blow after blow landed on her breasts and buttocks, she climaxed, cumming her white juice out through the locked lips of her vagina. The juice came in such pulsed torrents that they flowed down her thighs and dripped onto the floor between her legs.

Power Girl moaned one last time, and then passed out.

When Power Girl recovered consciousness, she found that she had been moved. She was no longer in the first chamber, but in the second one. Instead of being in the isolation cell, she had been placed in one of the cells made of chain-link fencing, sandwiched between two cells with their own female captives.

Power Girl had been placed in a very uncomfortable bondage. She was on her knees and bent over, with her legs spread open behind her. Chains stapled to the floor were hooked to her ankle shackles to hold her legs open. Another chain stapled to the floor in front of her had been attached to the shank of her collar, holding her down in a bent over position, with her thighs straight up. The length was such that she could not pull herself up or back.

To prevent her from falling forward in this position, her arms had been pulled up and behind her along her body, such that they were now raised at an angle to the floor, pointing towards the top of the back wall at two points from which chains were attached by staples to the concrete. These chains stretched down and were attached to the wrist shackles of the captive.

To keep Power Girl's torso in position, the man had also attached chains to her breast shackles. These were attached to the floor on either side of her, and stretched up to be hooked into the rings on the hinges of her breast shackles. These chains kept her torso low over the floor, with her breasts hanging down under her. Any attempt to lift her body up would not only be stopped by the neck chain, but would also result in the chains attached to her breast shackles wrenching down on her breasts, a most uncomfortable experience.

And to keep her butt in an upraised position, another chain attached to the wall, lower and between the two chains holding Power Girl's arms up, stretched down and was attached to the ring at the base of her butt-plug. Any movement forward would result in a chain reaction with her butt-plug shoving around inside her rectum, and the shank closing her vagina lips being lifted up and back – thus pulling at the rings on her vagina lips. This brought both pain to her vagina lips and also pushed the dildo even deeper into her.

This web of chains was such that Power Girl had to remain as still as possible if she was not to cause any discomfort to any part of her body. This imposition was a torment in itself.

In the days that followed, an extra dimension to her imprisonment became apparent. After waiting for a long time in her position, the man had finally come to her. He pushed a low trolley into her cell, on top of which was a tray with a plate of wet brown stew. She did not know what it was, but it was hot, and the salty smell assaulted her nostrils. Suddenly, she felt ravenous.

"Do you want to feed?" the man asked. Power Girl nodded as eagerly as her collar would allow. The man knelt down and removed the ball-gag in her mouth, and placed it next to the plate. But before he pushed the trolley in reach of her mouth, he stood up and went round behind her. He opened the padlock at the end of the shank, and pulled it out from the rings in her vagina lips. Then he pulled out the dildo from within her.

The man stood up and came round to the front. He pushed the trolley forward until the plate was just beneath Power Girl's face.

"Eat!" the man ordered. Power Girl plunged her face into the goo, and began to lap up the food with her tongue. The food tasted funny, and she briefly wondered if she was being fed dog food, but her hunger overcame any reservation, and she ate.

Then Power Girl felt herself being penetrated from behind. She lifted her head out of the food for a moment as she felt the man's manhood entered her. Then he began to pump his cock in and out of her, rocking her body and her breasts with each motion.

"You have until I stop fucking you to eat!" the man warned. Power Girl moaned for a moment at the feeling of being fucked, and then quickly returned to her food, eating as quickly as she could.

When the man was done, he locked up her vagina again, and removed the food trolley. Using a plastic squeeze bottle, he rinsed out her mouth before putting the ball-gag back in place again, screwing it into position.

This continued for a few times. Power Girl did not know if she was being fed once daily, more than that, or less than that. She noticed that the other women were also fed infrequently, but none of them were in as stringent a bondage position as she was. None of them were raped whenever they were fed either, as she was, although now and again, one or another would be removed and brought out of the chamber, only to return with wetness between their legs. Only Power Girl seemed to get the close attention the man was giving.

As time passed, Power Girl began to feel a familiar need. The meals, while still watery, now contained enough solid substance to generate waste. This was now accumulating inside of her, and she began to feel the pressure building up. With the butt-plug inserted into her, and in her awkward position, there was no way she could dump the load. With each feeding, Power Girl felt more and more desperate.

Finally, at one of the feedings, she spoke up.

"Please ... please ... I need to shit." Power Girl pleaded.

"Please, what?" the man demanded.

"Please master." Power Girl said, shame-faced. She had finally said it, said that word that confirmed her actual status. She was the slave to her master.

The man smiled at his victory. He knelt down and released the chains holding her collar and her breast shackles down, allowing her to raise her body up. He then went round to her back, and unlocked the shank from the base of the butt-plug. Pulling on the chain linking the butt-plug to the wall behind her, he yanked the plug out.

"Arrrgh!" Power Girl breathed as the monster slipped out of her. Then, she lowered her buttocks, and exerted herself.

When Power Girl was finally done, the man went out of the cell, and returned with a hose.

"My, how filthy you are." The man said as he sprayed the waste away into a drain. Then he used the spray to clean out her asshole. She shuddered as the powerful jet played on her loose anus. When he was done, she was re-plugged, and then put back in her position again.

In this way, Power Girl passed her days. She had already lost all consciousness of time. She had absolutely no idea how long she had been a prisoner of the man. Any memory of her days of freedom now merely surfaced as dreams in her fitful sleep, only for her to be cruelly reminded of her slave status when she awoke. This was too painful, and she chose to suppress memory of her freedom and accept her slavery as best as she could. She was now completely at the mercy of the man, and he could use her as he saw fit.

Finally, after what seemed like months, Power Girl was released from her cell and anchoring chains. She stood up clumsily after such a long lack of exercise. The man led her out of chamber. He had attached a thin leash chain to the shank closing her vagina lips, something which he really did not need as she obeyed his commands without hesitation now. She was led back to the first chamber, which had again been modified. Now, gym equipment had been set up.

"You will need exercise to put you back in shape." The man explained as Power Girl was led up to a running mill, "I want you to be in the best possible condition when you're displayed."

Power Girl mauled over the word 'displayed' as she was led up onto the rubber running track of the mill. What did he mean? She did not have long to muse as the man now attached the other end of the leash chain to a hook on the body of the running mill. There were two other thin chains with hooks on the control panel of the mill, and these were taken up and attached to the rings in her nipples. There was no need for any explanation as to what would happen if she were to be too slow. Any retrograde movement will mean a painful tug in any of her sensitive regions – or all three.

The man started the machine. At first, he set it at a gentle speed, allowing Power Girl to keep up with a gentle gait. She had to get used to the motion as she had not been allowed to walk for long in her long period of captivity. She found that the steel objects inserted into her lower tracts also imposed their own demands on the way she walked. They felt big and heavy in her as she took step after step. She had to sway her hips more, in order to reduce the pressure they imposed. She ended up walking like a cheap whore.

Then the man increased the speed. Power Girl had to quicken her step. The chains linking her ankle shackles prevented her from taking too big a step, so she had to quicken her pace. As she did so, her breasts began to bounce in front of her from the motion. Soon, she broke out into a sweat. As perspiration covered her body, she began to pant. Her heavy breasts were now pounding on her chest, adding to her discomfort.

Finally, after a while, she could no longer keep up, and she fell. She felt pierces of pains in her nipples and her vagina lips as she fell onto the rubber track, but the hooks on the leash chains gave way and the track stopped automatically to prevent any injury. The man came up to her, and pulled her up to a standing position.

"That was a terrible performance. You had better do better tomorrow." The man said. Then, she was returned to her cell. She found that the anchoring chains had been removed, and she was allowed to lay down to rest. Although she only had the cold concrete floor, and she was still heavily fettered by chains, this was the best rest she had in a long while.

The man began to feed Power Girl proper food after that. Nothing delicious, but actual pieces of meat or potatoes began to appear. She was also allowed a bowl of water to drink from. All of these were placed on the floor so that she had to sit on her knees and rest her hands on the floor, bending down like a dog to eat and drink. And, of course, when she needed to relief herself, she had to beg her master to allow her to do it, and clean her after.

After a while, the master would bring her out of the basement into the mansion. It was always at night, when no yellow solar radiation would fall on her body to energise her. Power Girl would be led up to the bed room, and her body would be used. The man used her now only in her lower tracts, but also in her mouth. However, the man seemed especially fascinated with using her heavy breasts, fucking her there the majority of the time. Sometimes, he would also bring her to the study, where she would be allowed to sit or lie next to the man while he worked at his desk or read in his armchair. It was on one of this occasions that she heard that his company was taking over StarrWare following the disappearance of its CEO. Power Girl/Karen Starr did not care. She had come to accept her position, and her former identity/identities were irrelevant to her.

The man would also put her on other gym equipment. All have been modified for his unique purposes. There was the weight machine, where the seat had been removed and replaced by steel frames that angled out from the frame of the machine. Power Girl's thighs would be strapped in place on the frame, and her ankles against the legs. Then, her vagina would be unlocked and opened, and the plug and dildo taken out. These were quickly replaced by a rubber dildo and a rubber plug mounted on the floor, rising up on shanks, penetrating her. Then, a small crocodile clip would be attached to her clitoris hood, touching her clit. Another two clips would be placed on her nipple rings. Finally, electrodes would be plastered on her buttocks and her breasts.

Power Girl found that she had to pump the iron on the machine at a certain rate. If she failed to do so, the consequences would be most uncomfortable. First, she would feel the jolts of electricity on her nipples and her clitoris coming from the crocodile clips. Then, the electrodes would throb to life. When they sparked, she felt exactly as if she had been whipped across her breasts and her buttocks. The longer she rested, the more severe the jolts and blows would be. So she had to keep exercising, and was allowed only brief periods of rest.

Time passed.

Power Girl's physique began to firm up. She had been fairly athletic in form before, but her prolonged captivity had ravaged her body, but her imposed exercise regime now returned her to form. Yet, she was never allowed any chance of escape, being always chained. Her gag rarely came out of her mouth, and her lower holes were usually plugged up. These were usually removed only when her master desired to use her body.

She began to spend more time in the mansion now, crawling on the floor next to her master like a pet dog. She was even allowed now to sleep at the foot of her master's bed, although his bed room windows were always kept shuttered to prevent any sunlight from coming in. Occasionally, capriciously and arbitrarily, her master would return her to some form of severe bondage, or throw her in the isolation cell, just to remind her of her status.

Breaking Powergirl

Power Girl woke up in her isolation cell. She moaned as all the aches of her body returned. She was suspended from the ceiling by means of two chains attached to her breast shackles. As these chains were shorter than those attached to her wrist shackles, her weight were effectively resting on the shackles around her breasts. They dug cruelly into her soft flesh. Her wrist shackles had been padlocked together behind her to prevent her from finding any way to lift her body up. Her ankle shackles had been attached together as well, and a small cannon ball hooked to them. This added to the downward pull on her breasts.

Power Girl did not know why the man was punishing her. In truth, he did not need any reason to do so. He could do it on a whim. Each time he did this, she understood that she was only his slave, and would always remain only his slave.

The handle outside the door to her isolation cell clanged loudly, and the door opened. Power Girl looked up pleadingly at the man as he entered.

"So, did we sleep well, slave?" the man asked. She nodded although she had a terrible night. The man smiled then went to the motor controls mounted on one of the walls of the cell. He lowered the chains that held Power Girl up by her breasts, allowing her to touch the floor. He then knelt down and released her ankle shackles from the cannon ball. Her ankles were still linked by the short chain, and there was no risk of her kicking him in the face.

Power Girl stood on the bare soles of her feet. At some point in the past, the man had removed her boots and her gloves, removing every last element of her costume. Her blonde hair, formerly cut in a bob, was now longer, cascading down from her head past her shoulders to gather on her back and her front. Her hair on the front could now cover her heavy breasts lifted up by her breast shackles.

The man reattached the short chain linking her wrist shackles and collar, before placing a chain leash to the front of Power Girl's collar, and led her out of the basement, climbing up the spiral stair case into the mansion. He led her to a large bathroom, one where he had used to wash her on a few previous occasions. She was familiar with the procedure by now. Chains dangled from the ceiling, which were secured to her wrist shackles after he had released them from behind her back. She put up no resistance as he raised her arms up, and hooked them in place. With the chain linking these shackles still attached to the front of her collar, it also held her steady.

Next to her on the marble tiled floor, on either side of her, were two chains attached to the floor by steel staples, with snap-hooks on the other end. These were attached to her ankle shackles, holding her legs spread open. Then the man knelt down and unlocked the shank holding her vagina shut, and withdrew it from the rings, after which he pulled out the butt-plug and dildo inside her.

The man, of course, did not deign to wash her himself. After he had secured her, two women came into the bathroom. They were dressed from head to toe in white latex. Every inch of their bodies were covered, even their eyes, over which a highly reflective lenses were fitted. Their hands were sealed inside mittens, and they wore high-heeled boots.

The two women stepped up to the spread-eagled slave, and began to wash her, using a shower head each, and sponges fitted to the palms of their mittens. Power Girl always marvelled at how skilfully the women would hold the various washing implements or bottles when they did not have any thumbs to use, and must curl their mittens around the handles or bottles to lift them up. A generous amount of shampoo, body wash and conditioner were used on her, and she was washed thoroughly from head to toe.

Power Girl always enjoyed the washes. It was one of the few luxuries that were allowed her, even though she was always firmly shackled when she was washed. She especially enjoyed it when the women washed her vagina and her asshole. When they were done, the women would take hair dryers, and played it up and down her body and hair to dry her thoroughly. Then, unusually, they put aside the cleaning implements, and picked up large pads. She could smell talcum powder as they approached. They began to powder her all over her body with the fine white dust.

The man returned, pushing a long chest of drawers set on coasters. This was also unusual. Usually she would be released and brought to wherever she was to spend the next few hours being raped or tormented. The change was probably related to her master's cryptic words about putting her on display. He brought the drawers to a spot next to her, and opened the top drawer.

Power Girl's master took out a piece of garment. From the way he lifted it, she guessed that it must be quite heavy. It was made from white latex. The man held it up for her to see. It took her a while to realize that the new garment resembled her old white bodysuit, now a distant memory. It had the same design, a bodysuit with long sleeves and a cleavage window. However, there were subtle differences. Looking at the waist of the costume, she realized that it was very slender, and curved in. Steel bones were inserted at regular intervals to give it a resemblance to a corset. There was no back zip. Instead, there was a long zip running from each side of the collar down the sleeve on that side, right to the tip. Another two zips ran from under each of the sleeve, down the armpit, down the waist to the leg opening.

Her master pulled back all the zip. Power Girl could see that the zips were opened ended ones, and can be taken apart to separate the two halves of the zip completely. This allowed the costume to open up into its front and back halves, connected only by the crotch piece. The man stepped up to the spread-eagled slave, and passed the costume between her legs, before lifting up the halves to her body. The two women who had washed Power Girl now stepped forward. Each of them grasped one half of the costume, and lifted it up, allowing the man to fit the ends of the zips at her waist together, and pull them up. As he pulled the zips up her waist, Power Girl could feel the corset constricting around her waist, squeezing the flesh in. The steel bones dug in uncomfortably at her side.

When her master reached her armpits, he pulled the zips along each of the sleeves. This did not fit the sleeves over her arms yet, as the top zips were still undone. He remedied this shortly. With the help of the women, he pulled the sleeves around her arms, and pulled up the zippers until they arrived at her throat. Unlike her actual costume, this latex version had only a low collar, but this fact was concealed by the fact that she still wore the steel collar around her neck.

The man stepped aside as one of the women now wheeled a standing mirror before Power Girl. She was astonished to see the effect the costume had on her. Her waist, already trim, had now been squeezed in further, exaggerating the effect of her hour glass figure. Her hips seem to swell out even more prominently from her sides. But the most dramatic effect was with her breasts. The corset around her waist had pushed them up and together to form a deep cleavage. The cleavage window left nothing to the imagination, for unlike her old costume, these revealed not just the cleavage, but the whole of her breasts, covering only enough of their bottoms and sides to boost their posture on her chest. Her two pink nipples with their rings were thrust out far in front of her. The white latex clung to her body like a second skin, adding glossiness to her body wherever it covered.

Her master now went back to the drawers. He took out a long boot from the second drawer. The boot filled the length of the drawer, and did not bend as he lifted it up. She saw that it was made of thick blue latex. It too had steel bones inserted into its length, which was what prevented its top from flopping down. The man unzipped the boot and passed it to one of the women. He knelt down and unlocked the padlock holding the shackle around Power Girl's right ankle. He took the boot from the woman, and fitted Power Girl's foot into it. Then he zipped up the boot along the inside of her leg, up to almost her crotch. The top of the boot covered almost her entire leg. Having put the boot on her, the man now shackled her right ankle again. Then he took out a second boot, and did the same with Power Girl's other leg.

Power Girl was now standing considerably taller than in her naked feet. The heavy latex of the boots squeezed her legs tightly, and she found that the steel bones in them prevented her from bending her knees much. To further restrict her mobility, the heels were at least six inches tall, which forced her to stand on her tip-toes at all times. But the effect of the heels could not be denied. It forced her to thrust her chest further forward and her ass back provocatively.

The man now took out a long glove from the third drawer. This was blue in colour as well. It too was reinforced with steel bones, but lighter and more flexible. Releasing her right arm, her master put the glove on Power Girl, and zipped it up. She found that her hand was forced into a fist by the stiffness of the mitten of the glove. There were no fingers and thumbs at all, and with her hand in a fist, she could not even use her fingers in the way the women who had washed her did. When the zip was fully done up, she found that the steel bones only allowed limited and sluggish movement in her arm. In any case, the man quickly shackled her wrist up. Then he repeated the process with her other arm.

Her master went back to the drawers, and took out a latex copy of the belt that Power Girl had worn. However, it was clear that this belt served a very different purpose. A white band of heavy latex was attached to the front of the belt, reaching down and back up to the rear of the belt. The crotch of this band was fitted with two round holds, reinforced by steel rings at their rims. The belt was held closed at the sides by steel rings through slots in metal tabs at the ends of the belt, and padlocked. She knew what it was – it was a chastity belt.

The man unlocked the padlocks and opened the belt. He knelt down, and pulled at a zip that Power Girl noticed only for the first time, located just above her crotch. This zip ran under her crotch back to a point just past her anus. Then the man placed the crotch band of the belt against her vulva, and then pulled up the top. The women helped him to mate up the steel rings and slots, and he padlocked the belt in place around Power Girl's waist. The crotch band of the chastity belt blended neatly against the white latex of her costume. She could feel the tension of the latex pressing up against the rings on her vagina lips.

The man bent down and adjusted the crotch piece until the holes were aligned with her anus and her vagina mouth. Then he stood up and went back to the drawers. This time, he took out a white rubber dildo and white butt-plug. Within a few short minutes, he had lubricated them and inserted them deep into Power Girl, pushing them in until their steel base snapped into the steel rings on the chastity belt, thus holding them in place.

To complete the costume, the man now produced a red latex cape from the last drawer. He placed it on her shoulders, and clipped it to her bodysuit by means of gold clasps over either shoulder. Unlike her previous cape, this one was very short, barely reaching the small of her back.

"We won't want that cape to cover such a fine ass, would we." The man said, laughing.

Power Girl was now released from the chains anchoring her in place. She was led by the leash chain out of the bathroom. She was brought to the ball room of the mansion. A stage had been set up on the far end. There a chrome steel structure on it and at first Power Girl thought that it was a sculpture, but when he brought her up the stage and marched her up to the frame, she understood that it had a different purpose.

The foot of the structure was bolted firmly into the top of the stage. Two steel tubes rose up from the ground up to around the height of Power Girl's waist. She was pushed in between the steel tubes, and she found that they flared away from one another as they rose up, such that they fit neatly against her hips. Below, at the point where they rose out of the stage, they were near enough to one another that they forced her ankles together. Curved tubes crossed the front of her legs, joining the two upright tubes together, one over her ankles, and one over her knees. These also prevented any forward movement of her legs. When her legs were put in position, she felt the man fit another two tubes, this time behind her, at the point of the two horizontal tubes. She felt the movement of the man turning screws to hold these tubes in position. Now, she could not move her legs at all.

The man now stood up and took the leash chain. He pulled it forward and down, forcing Power Girl to bend over. She found that there was a curved steel tube in front of her stomach, which forced her to lift her buttocks a little in order for her waist to bend over it. The two upright tubes curved forward to the horizontal at this point such that they support the sides of her torso, up to her shoulders, where they turned and joined one another just before the vertical shank of her steel collar. Her breasts fitted neatly between these two tubes. The man released her leash chain, and placed the vertical shank against the joint of the two tubes. There must be some sort of catch mechanism here, as she heard a distinctive click, and she could not lift up her neck anymore. Her collar was now attached to the frame, forcing her into a bent forward position, her torso almost horizontal to the floor.

Two more tubes had been wielded to the vertical tubes at the point where Power Girl's shoulders rested on the steel. They rose up at an angle over her shoulder, up and over her back. The man now released the chain linking her wrists to her collar. He pulled up her right wrist, and pulled it along the tubes. She felt the stiffness of the steel through the latex of her sleeve and glove. There was another click, and she could not pull down her arms anymore. There was another catch at the end of the tube to hold her wrist shackle. The same was done for her left arm.

Power Girl was now held in a bent over position with her arms lifted high up into the air. In a way, her position was like that of the mascot on the hood of a Rolls-Royce car.

The man came around to the front of the captive. He unlocked and removed all the chains binding her, which were unnecessary now. She could not move at all. Finally, he also unlocked and removed the breast shackles and their chains. But if Power Girl thought that the man was going to leave her breasts alone, she was mistaken. He walked away and soon returned with a steel frame constructed from two steel tubes. These were bent at two spots, such that when they mated up together, they formed a horizontal eight. The two tubes were hinged together at one end, and screwed in place at the other. The man loosed the screw and separated the tubes slightly. Then he placed the tubes over Power Girl's low hanging breasts, and screwed it shut. Using more knob screws, he then secured the breast press into the frames now holding Power Girl upright.

Power Girl moaned at the discomfort of her position. But the man was not done with her yet. He reached down and unscrewed the ball gag from the beak of the collar. He pocketed it, and took out a new implement from behind him. It looked like a curved hair band, but made of steel. It had a hole in its centre, the rim of which was fitted with a short tube, coated with white rubber. He placed the plate against the mouth of his captive. She opened her mouth to accept the tube between her teeth without complaint, and he slipped the bottom of the plate against the bottom of the collar. Then, using a knob screw, he secured it in place. Power Girl's mouth was now kept open by the tube.

"There, I think we're read for the party now." The man said, smiling.

It was a long night. The evening started off with the arrival of the guests. Power Girl could only hear but not see them, as she was shielded from view by a heavy velvet curtain surrounding the stage. She could only listen to the muffled sound of the guests talking excitedly but indistinctively to one another, before sitting down to dinner.

Finally, Power Girl could hear the voice of the man. He was making a short speech, followed by some applause. Then the curtains were pulled aside, and the bright light of the ball room flooded the space she was in. She found herself looking out at the assembled guests, all dressed in formal attire of tuxedoes and evening gowns. There weren't that many people, perhaps a couple of dozen. But she could immediately recognised some of the faces. Some of them were men and women that she had crossed in her business dealings.

The guests looked shocked, which quickly turned to glee and surprise.

"Hot damn! I knew Karen Starr disappeared mysteriously. I just didn't know you had her. Talk about taking out the competition." One of the men said.

"My, my, Karen Starr," a middle aged woman in a halter-top even gown grinned evilly, "Who would have thought that such an arrogant bitch would be reduced to this."

"Please, ladies and gentlemen," her master said, clearly proud of himself, "This is not all. Perhaps you recognise the costume she is wearing?"

There was a moment of puzzled discussion amongst the guests. Suddenly one of them spoke up. She glanced at the man and her blood turned cold when she recognised him as a drug dealer she had helped put away.

"It's Power Girl's costume! But that would mean ..."

"Yes, Power Girl IS Karen Starr."

"Talk about two-in-one deal!" a fat man said, staring at her with ill concealed lust, "You get both Karen Starr and Power Girl! My, look at those tits!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the man continued, "You've all been exploited or harmed by this bitch in one way or the other in your past. Mostly by her Karen Starr disguise. But some of you had also had your ... uhm ... extralegal enterprises ruined by this bitch as Power Girl. Now, I invite you to take your revenge."

The man walked round to behind Power Girl. He grasped the base of the butt-plug and dildo. Without ceremony, he yanked them out.

"This slave's mouth, asshole and cunt are now available for all who wants them!"

Power Girl's eyes widened in horror as the assembled men and women lost all dignity as they scrambled up towards the stage. The men were already loosening their pants as they came up from behind her. One of the women joined in as well. She planted herself in front of Power Girl's face, and lifted up her skirt. She then pulled down her panties and bent over.

"Lick me, slave!" She ordered.

The evening turned into a blur of penetration after penetration. She even had to service the women with her tongue. Should they not be satisfied, they had permission from her master to torment her hanging breasts and her buttocks with small cat-o-nine-tails provided by her master. For those female guests who wished, there were strapped-on dildos which they could use to fuck her cunt or asshole. It was humiliation after humiliation and indignity after indignity. From her bent-over position, there was nothing she could do to prevent her tormentors from taking her in every hole. When the evening finally wound down, her mouth, asshole and cunt were stained with cum and semen. She was reduced to a sobbing mess, her mind torn by the repeated cruel assaults. Finally, mercifully, she lost consciousness as her mind switched off to save itself from insanity.

Power Girl regained consciousness she found that she was still in the ball room, but now it was empty. Everyone was gone, and everything had been cleaned up. Even the stage had been cleared away. She found that the steel frame she had been bound to was actually mounted on a pedestal in the shape of a column. She was mounted on it like some sort of statue. This was probably precisely what her master had intended. She was to be displayed like a statue, like one of those mounted trophies that some hunters love to display, except that in this case, the trophy was a capture super heroine.

Power Girl was left in this position for much of the day. She could tell because unlike the places where she had been kept, the ball-room had windows high in the domed ceiling, and a circular skylight pierced into the centre. When she awoke, she could tell that it was almost noon by how the circle of light was almost in the centre of the ballroom.

For a moment, a wild hope had entered Power Girl's mind that her captor had been careless enough to place her where the light of the sun might shine on her, its yellow solar energy rebuilding her strength again, but frustratingly, the circle of light danced around the floor without actually coming near her. This frustration translated into futile attempts on the former super heroine part to slip her fetters, and inch closer to the light. But, alas, she was held as firmly as she had always been since her capture. She finally had to give up in frustration, and eventually nodded off to sleep again.

Power Girl awoke when light landed on her face. She opened her eyes, startled. Could it be? She glanced up as far as her position would allow. Yes! Light WAS shining on her. It was not direct sunlight, but light reflected off one of the window panes. It had been left at such an angle that it reflected sunlight onto her. It was surely not what the man had intended. It was probably the case that no sun would ever shine directly at her through any of the windows. But this particular pane had been angled such that the evening light now reflected onto her.

The energy was weak, but the light began to energise Power Girl. She could feel her body beginning to respond. It was frustrating. If direct sunlight was shining on her, she would quickly regain her full powers in a few minutes, and break free. As it was, she had to wait while her body suck what little reflect solar energy it could. Her mind was wild with both hope and fear. Fear that the man would return at any moment and realize his mistake.

Power Girl struggled with her shackles. She pulled at them and pushed against the frame binding her. Slowly, at last, she could feel the metal begin to give. Her muscles were stronger now. She could feel it. They were nowhere near her full strength, but the metal was yielding. Then, suddenly, the snap attachment holding the shackle on her left wrist snapped, freeing it. In a few moments, she broke the catch holding up her right arm as well. She reached forward, and fiddled with the catch mechanism. Releasing the catch, she tried to rise. There was a pull at her breasts, and she realised that the breast press still held her mounds. But she was already growing stronger, and she pulled herself up, ignoring the pain as her breasts were yanked out of the press. Finally, she reached down, and pulled at the tubes binding her legs. What would have taken her but minutes to bend previously resisted her efforts for a while, but they too broke.

She was free! Power Girl was elated at the feeling of freedom for the first time. She was still wearing the fetish costume that the man had put on her, the dildo and butt-plug were still in her, and the shackles and collar were still on her, but she was free!

Power Girl experimented with levitating but found that this was still a little too much for her. She could hover, but when she tried to fly forward, she crashed to the floor.

Power Girl got up. She looked up and realized that the sunlight had stopped reflecting off the window pane. The orange rays coming in told her that the sun was setting below the horizon. She had to hurry to catch the rays. She climbed onto her feet, and stumbled towards the door of the ball room. The doors were unlocked, and she escaped into the hallway outside. She knew that the entrance was to her right. She stumbled towards it, her heels clicking noisily on the marble floor. She could only take small steps. Her legs were still being hobbled by the horrible boots, and the high heels were impossible to move fast in. Power Girl willed herself to move as far as she could towards the door.

Then she was at the door! Power Girl tried the door handle. It was locked. She exerted her strength, and the lock broke in her hand with a loud crack. She pushed against the door, and crashed through it. She stumbled into the outside of the mansion. Looking around, she saw that the sun had already sunk below the horizon. The orange light was already fading. She would have to escape with what energy she had left.

Power Girl turned and stumbled towards the forest she saw in the distance. In the distance, she could see the lights of a public road. Her boots dug into the loose gravel of the driveway as she tried to run. Her breasts bounced on her chest. She made a few hops in an attempt to fly, but each attempt ended in failure. She got up again each time, and ran some more, trying to get away before the man found out that she had escaped.

Then, she reached the trees! Power Girl was elated, but she knew that she had to put as much distance between herself and the mansion. She stumbled further into the forest, the butt-plug and dildo seeming to grow in size with every step she took. She had to get to the public road. That was her best chance. She had no illusion that she could be hunted down easily in her current state. At the road, she could flag down a passing car and ask for help.

Power Girl could almost see the road now. She stumbled towards it between the rows of trees. She was almost there ...

There was a gun shot. Something slapped into Power Girl's right buttock. The next thing she knew, she was jolted with a powerful electric shock. She grunted, and fell face first into the leaves.

"Get up! Get up!" Power Girl screamed silently to herself, but her body disobeyed her. Behind her, she could hear foot-steps approaching. Then she heard the familiar voice of the man.

"You will regret trying to escape, slave." The man said coldly. A chill went down Power Girl's spine.

After having any remaining yellow solar energy flashed out of her by the red solar energy lamps, Power Girl was dragged back into one of the isolation cells, the one in the middle. The man was completely merciless, pulling her by her long blonde hair. Her wrists were once more crossed behind her, and locked together, while her ankle shackles were now linked by a very short chain.

Power Girl was forced to stand in the centre of the cell. Her wrists were released, but then quickly secured again to chains dangling from the ceiling. Her ankles were then secured to the floor with her legs slightly open. Then he unlocked the chastity belt from around her waist, and allowed it to open and fall away from her body. As it did so, it dragged down on the dildo and butt-plug. The dildo came out partially, but the plug kept the whole ensemble from falling on the floor. This was fixed by a brutal yank at the plug.

The man disappeared from view for a moment, then returned, pushing a familiar set of drawers. Power Girl tried to see what it was he was doing. He took out a chrome steel tube and brought it up to her. Glancing down, she could see that it resembled a cane, with a hook at one end. The man turned the cane around such that the hook was now at the bottom. He walked up to Power Girl, and placed the tip of the hook against her vagina. The cold steel pierced her vagina mouth as he pulled up, and entered her. He kept pulling the hook deep into her until the top of the cane matched up the vertical shank of her collar. There was a hole through the shank of the cane at the top, and the man used a padlock to attach the cane to the collar, keeping the hook deep within Power Girl. Power Girl could only moan. Although an object had resided in her tunnel most of the time in her captivity, this one was pushing uncomfortably deep into her.

The man went back to the drawer, and returned with another cane. The hook was shorter and shallower in size compared to the first. The man went around her, and the next thing she knew, the cold tip of the hook had penetrated her loose sphincter and entered her anus. The steel went deep into her rectum as the man lifted the cane up and mated its tip to the back of the collar and padlocked it in place, causing an uncomfortable pressure there. She now had two hard hooks lodged deep into her.

The next item the man produced was the breast press. But unlike the one he had placed on her in the ball room, the curves to accommodate the breasts were much shallower. And when he came closer, she saw to her dismay that the inside of the curves had pointed teeth, like those on a gear. And instead of a hinge on one side, there were two long screws on both ends, closed by a winged nut on each. A catch on top of the press allowed it to be attached to the shank of the front cane, where it could still slide up and down. Then he placed her heavy breasts in between the two halves of the press. Once it was in place, the man began to tighten the screw. The jaws of the press were brought steadily together, crushing her breasts in between them. The man kept turning the screws even when Power Girl screamed in pain into her gag.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMPPHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as the man tightened the screw until her breasts were squashed between the two halves, and lapped down to cover the lower half of the press. She could feel the teeth on the press biting into her soft mounds.

"That's right bitch. Suffer!" the man said.

The man now reached up and released Power Girl's right hand from the chain holding her shackle up. He pulled her arm down until her wrist was past her buttocks. At this point, there was a ring wielded to the shank of the cane inserted into her anus. A snap-hook had been attached to this ring. The man attached the pad-lock of her shackle to this hook. Then the man released her left arm and did the same with her left wrist. Power Girl found that this arrangement had the effect of pulling her arms back and down, and arching her torso forward, thrusting her chest out. This placed tremendous tension in her arms and lower back. If she wanted to relieve this tension, she had to pull up on the cane, which resulted in the hook penetrating deeper into her rectum.

The man now shoved Power Girl into a seated position. She moaned as she sat down on the hooks penetrating her nether tracts. He released her right ankle shackle, and folded up her right leg across her left thigh. Then he pressed her body forward down on the folded leg. She could not resist as he used a double-ended snap-hook to secure the shackle around her right ankle to the lower half of the breast press, over the ribs on her left. Then he pushed her onto her back and released her left ankle from the floor. Using another double-ended snap-hook, he folded her left leg under her right leg, and attached the shackle around her left ankle to the breast press, this time on her right.

Power Girl was now in a terrible position. The natural tendency for her legs to unfold now pulled at the lower half of the press. This caused the lower half to dig deeper into her heavy breasts, causing even more discomfort.

The man retrieved another object from the drawers. When he showed it to her, it looked like an iron mask. There were no eye-holes. It had two short hollow stubs that would enter its wearer's nostrils. There was a large black rubber-coated facsimile of a penis penetrating inwards where the mouth should be.

The man placed the mask next to her head and returned to the drawers. He took a roll of medical sticky tape. He stripped four pieces from the tape then returned to where his captive was. He pinched her right eyelid, and peeled it back up against skin over the top of the eye socket, just below the eyebrow. Using two pieces of tape, he anchored the eyelid in this position to the face. Then he did the same with the other eyes, leaving Power Girl staring helplessly, unable to close her eyes.

The man leaned down and unscrewed the curved mouth piece from the beak of his slave's collar. Then he fitted the mask over her beautiful face. She had to open her mouth to accept the penis as it penetrated her. The mask not only fitted over her face, but also over the crown of her head, as well as her chin and the beak of the collar. Once the man screwed the mask in place at the point of the chin, there was no danger the mask would fall off. The mask also came all the way around and covered her ears. She was instantly not only plunged into darkness but also partial silence.

For a moment, there was only the sound of Power Girl's own laboured breathing. Then she felt something being attached to the top half of her breast press, over the left and right. From the way the objects clicked, she guessed that they were snap-hooks. With this man, where there were snap-hooks, there would be chains. Sure enough, she could feel the hooks being pulled upwards, probably the chains attached to a motor. She moaned as she felt the tension increasing in her breasts. This turned into a muffled scream as she was hoisted up into the air, her body swinging by her breasts as she was lifted higher and higher into the air.

Then, there was another period of silence. Suddenly, light began to flicker in front of her face. At first Power Girl did not understand what was happening. Then she realized that small screens had been fitted to the eye pieces of the mask, a bit like a virtual reality visor. The flicker of lights solidified into images - images of herself, images of her being captured by the man, being bound, being stripped, being tormented, being abused, being raped, being humiliated. The man had videoed every step of her captivity!

Power Girl did not want to watch, but the tapes held up her eyelids, keeping her eyes open. Even if she were to roll her eye-balls, the screens before her eyes stretched around them. Everywhere she looked, she would see herself being used like a whore, accompanied by her own moans and gagged screams.

As videos after videos were shown, as her whole body ached with the pain and tension her bondage imposed on her, Power Girl began to add new gagged wails and screams to that being played over and over into her head.

The new gleaming white yacht slid gracefully through the bay, its sharp bow parting the blue waters as it moved steadily forward. On its deck, the familiar figure of its designer and builder could be seen at the helm.

The yacht was completing the final leg of an informal race, where the prize was pride rather than money. It was a race of yachts using alternative energy. Its competitors used anything from solar energy to new types of sails to propel themselves, but none of them could keep up with the speed of this man's vessel. When asked, the man would only say that he was using 'indirectly using solar energy'. Everyone was mystified as to what this could be, but he would not reveal any design details, saying that the technology was still very much in development, with patents pending. But there was no denying that the vessel had not taken on board any form of fuel as it sailed around the world, nor could any form of nuclear energy be detected. No sails were used, and the turning propellers could be plain for all to see in any water clear enough. Already, he was generating excited buzz amongst environmentalists that he might have found some wonderful new source of energy. The stocks of his company sky-rocketed on such speculations.

The man laughed to himself as he turned the helm as the city of Monte Carlo stretched ahead. If only they knew. If only they could peer into the engine compartment of his yacht. There they would find a woman, enmeshed and trapped in a gigantic machine.

They would find the woman spread-eagled, with her limbs fitted with heavy and thick shackles that covered her lower arms and legs completely. These shackles were fitted to a large frame by heavy steel bolts. This frame was not all of one piece. It consisted of two C's facing each other, forming an O. These C's were, in turn, articulated in the centre, allowing the top half and lower half to move. These halves, in turn, were attached to the bulkhead of the engine compartment. It was to the tips of these C's that the woman was fettered.

This arrangement allowed the woman to lower her arms and raise her legs along the axis of her body. This would in turn cause the articulated joints in the middle of the C's to move to and fro. This moved two rows of steel teeth, turned two shafts by means of a running gears fitted to the ends of the shafts. The other ends of the shafts were, of course, the propellers.

No ordinary mortal woman, could, of course, propel the yacht with her strength. The captive moving her limbs was, of course, the former super heroine that used to be known as Power Girl. But she had dropped from public view for so long, that her name was hardly remembered nowadays. The man, her master, had carefully worked out a way of exposing her just enough yellow solar energy through a series of lenses to energise her muscle. However, this did not allow her to gain enough strength to break free of the heavy fetters fitted to her limbs, or to break free of the frame she was riveted to.

The slave was completely naked, her heavy breasts dangling before her. Electrodes could be seen, attached to the two large glands, and to her vulva. Crocodile clips were attached to her clitoris hood and nipple ring. This was the means to force her to move her limbs. If she were to stop moving, she would be shocked in her nipples and clit by short sharp shocks. Through the electrodes, she would feel as if she was being ruthlessly whipped in her breasts and buttocks. If this was not enough encouragement, a long steel shafts penetrating deep into her vagina would raise up further. These steel shafts had pimples on them. When they begin spinning in her, they rub her sensitive insides until she was forced to comply.

The slave did not have to be taken out of the machine at all. She was wearing a steel helmet that covered her head completely. A tube ran through the point where her mouth should be. Underneath the helmet, her jaws were kept wide open by a rubber ball. The tube pierced through its centre, and entered into her throat. This tube went all the way down into her stomach, and allowed food to be pumped directly into her.

To remove any waste from inside her body, a butt-plug had been inserted into her. This had holes at the tip of its cone, which would allow any shit to be sucked out by vacuum, through a tube at the bottom of the plug, connected to a disposal tank beneath her. Similarly, a tube had been inserted into her urethra. This would drain any urine from within her, directly into the disposal tank.

The slave would not be allowed to do anything herself. She would not even eat and chew, nor shit and urine. Everything would be done by the machine that she had now become part of.

This would be a traumatic experience for any human. The meaninglessness of such an existence would have been too much. But the woman's mind was already blank. She had been conditioned well by the man's regime, with the last vestiges of identity and individuality driven out of her by her cruel treatment with the virtual reality helmet.

Power Girl was no more. Only an empty husk remained, powering the man's yacht as he helmed it across the seas.

The End


End file.
